Soiroma
by NieA-29
Summary: Lo que le puede pasar a uno en una clase de Hagrid, por muy inofensivos k parezcan los animalejos.....( sip, summary penoso... ¬¬) Po leerlo porfaaa! xD


**SOIROMA**

**Por: Niea.**

**Nada és mío sólo la trama,y supongo yo k los _soiromas_..... **

****

****

Ese era otro día más en la escuela Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. Otro día más de aburridas clases, dadas por profesores incompetentes "Menos Snape" se recordó. Pero ahora le tocaba crianza de criaturas mágicas, la peor de todas.

Cómo había conseguido el puesto de profesor un _espécimen _como ese, sólo podía deberse a la intervención del viejo loco que tenían como director. "Cada vez, la escuela va a peor..."

Draco se dirigía pues, hacia la cabaña de Hagrid a tomar su clase. Acompañado como no, de Grabbe, Goyle y Pansy. Todos los Gryffindors ya habían llegado, y los demás Slytherins venían detrás de Draco, así que cuando llegó él, Hagrid empezó la clase.

-Hoy estudiaremos los _Soiroma_.- dijo con una sonrisa.- Alguien me puede decir que tienen de especial estos animales?

Hermione, como no, levantó la mano y respondió:

-Los _Soiroma _son unos animales muy _extraños.- _dijo Hermione, remarcando la última palabra, puesto que si los del ministerio de magia se enteraban de que Hagrid se los había mostrado, podrían tener problemas. - Tienen el cuerpo de gato,.- continuó.- Pero la cola es la de un león y tienen cuernos. Con los pelos de su cola captan las necesidades de afecto y amor de los humanos. Si encuentran un humano muy falto de éstos se quedan con él hasta que encuentre a su pareja perfecta. Pero esto, casi nunca pasa, pues tienes que ser verdaderamente infeliz para que un _Soiroma_ te escoja.

-Muy bien Hermione, quince puntos para Gryffindor.

Después de esa demostración de conocimientos por parte de Hermione, Hagrid procedió a repartir un _Soiroma_ entre cuatro y pidió que hiciesen un dibujo de él y apuntasen su comportamiento durante esa hora en la libreta.

Draco se quedó muy impresionado con la belleza de esos animales. Por lo que había dicho Granger, uno supondría que tendrían que ser un poco grotescos, con esos cuernos, pero eran muy.... monos. Aunque claro, nadie se lo oiría decir en voz alta.

Los _Soiroma _eran unos animales muy curiosos, te olían, te lamían un poco la mano y te ronroneaban.

-Eso .-dijo Hagrid.- Es que sois felices.

Por eso, cuando el _Soiroma_ del grupo de Draco se acercó a él, le olió y en vez de lamerle se restregó en su pierna, Hagrid quedó sorprendido, al igual que Hermione. Todos sabían que Draco no debía llevar una vida muy feliz con esos padres, pero de ahí a tener una falta de cariño y afecto tan grande como para que un _Soiroma_ le escogiese...

-Bueno, creo que por hoy ya es suficiente.- dijo Hagrid.- dejad vuestros _Soiroma _en el cercado e ir a la siguiente clase.- Se acercó a Draco y le dijo.- Señor Malfoy, acompáñeme al despacho del director.

-Que?! pero si no he hecho nada!.- dijo Draco apartándose del semi-gigante. "Quien sabe que cosas me puede contagiar"

-Ya lo sé, pero como puede haber notado, ha sido escogido por un _Soiroma._

-Y?

-Es que no presta atención en clase?.- le preguntó Hagrid, contento de tener una oportunidad para bajarle puntos a Slytherin.

-Claro...._ como si no tuviera naaada más interesante a hacer_.....- dijo en un susurro.

-Entonces, sabrá qué conlleva haber sido escogido por un _Soiroma,_ no?

-Sí.- le contestó Draco, quien en verdad sí sabía que quería decir, pero no se lo podía creer.

Él, falto de afecto? de Cariño? Eso eran sentimientos que sólo hacían a las personas débiles, claro que estaba falto de ellos! y ningunas ganas de tenerlos, gracias.

Hagrid había empezado a dirigirse hacia la escuela, así que Draco tuvo que empezar a correr para atraparlo. El _Soiroma_ que le había tocado, siguiéndole todo el rato.

.-----.------.------

-Hermione, porqué pusiste esa cara cuando el _Soiroma_ se acercó a Malfoy?- preguntó Harry.

- Está claro, no? Hagrid nos ha dicho que si el _Soiroma_ te lamía y te ronroneaba, éramos felices. Pero a Malfoy... Bueno, eso no ha pasado con el suyo.

- Ja! lo sabía!.- exclamó Ron.- Con una familia como la suya, quién podrías ser feliz?

-Ron, No creo que sólo sea la familia.- le dijo Harry.- Mi "familia" me trata fatal, pero como os tengo a vosotros, pues todo se hace más llevadero...

- Tienes razón Harry. Los _Soiroma_ escogen a gente con mucha falta de cariño. No sólo tendría que tener problemas con la familia, sino con los amigos, y en general, con todo el mundo.

- Pues Malfoy es la persona que cumple todo eso.- concluyó Ron.- Por qué no me diréis que los Slytherin le hacen caso, por qué sea una maravilla de tío...

Se quedaron callados un momento, los tres pensando en ese rubio Slytherin que tantas veces se había metido con ellos.

-Por cierto Harry. Esta puede ser tu oportunidad.- dijo finalmente Hermione, guiñándole un ojo.

Harry se puso rojo. Por qué les tendría que haber contado que estaba empezando a encontrar atractivo a Malfoy?

-Hermione, ya os lo dije, no estoy enamorado de él... Sólo, sería un buen acostón.- acabó.

-Ya... lo que tú digas.- le contestó la chica, claramente sin creérselo.

Y era verdad. Harry no quería sólo una noche de placer con el rubio, sino todas las noches de toda su vida. Puede que todo hubiese empezado como una simple atracción, pero de allí había derivado en un amor bastante fuerte.

-Yo, amigo, ya sabes que pienso... Si eres bisexual, pues muy bien, aunque preferiría que acabases con una chica... Pero si tiene que ser un chico, por favor que no sea Malfoy...

Harry le sonrió y empezó a caminar.

-Tenemos que ir a la biblioteca a acabar los deberes para mañana.- fue lo único que dijo.

.----.----.----.

Hagrid acababa de llamar a la puerta del despacho del director, esperaron unos segundos y la puerta se abrió. El semi-gigante y Draco, entraron en la estancia.

-Buenos días Hagrid, señor Malfoy.- dijo Dumbledore con su voz siempre tranquila y sus ojos azules brillando de una forma extraña.- A qué se debe su visita?

-Pues, verá profesor... Como puede ver, el señor Malfoy ha sido escogido por un _Soiroma. _

Dumbledore miró a Draco, y después al _Soiroma_ que se paseaba entre las piernas del rubio. Sonrió.

-Tome asiento señor Malfoy. Hagrid puedes irte, yo hablaré con el chico.

- Y bien,.- dijo cuando la puerta se cerró.- sabes lo que esto significa?

-Sí.

- Y qué vas ha hacer?

- Yo? nada! Mire, este animalejo debe tener los pelos chamuscados ( quemados) por qué yo soy muy feliz con mi vida, de acuerdo? No necesito encontrar una pareja.

-Puede que esto sea lo que usted piensa, pero le aseguro que si un _Soiroma_ le ha escogido, ya puede tener los pelos de la cola chamuscados o no, que hasta que no encuentre a su pareja, no le soltará.

Draco dejó ir un gruñido y se cruzó de brazos.

- Y yo, personalmente, le recomiendo pasearse por la escuela a ver si la afortunada, o el afortunado, pasa por su lado. Hay mucha gente en esta escuela....- dijo con una sonrisa.

Al verlo, Draco levantó una elegante ceja a modo de pregunta pero Dumbledore no hizo caso y siguió con lo suyo.

-Cuando el _Soiroma_ capte las vibraciones de quien será su pareja, irá a buscarle y le ronroneará, de acuerdo? Ahora avisaré al profesor Snape, que como cabeza de su casa, debe estar informado, ya puede irse.

Draco se levantó y se fue del despacho del viejo.

El rubio iba caminando tranquilamente, por ese día ya habían acabado las clases. Todo el mundo estaba haciendo los deberes o fuera disfrutando de las últimas horas de ese día de mediados de mayo, así que casi no se encontró a nadie, y por suerte, nadie nombró el hecho de tener un gato con cuernos siguiéndole.

Llegó a su habitación y se tumbó en su cama. El _Soiroma_ se sentó a su lado y empezó a lamerle la mano. Draco le miró. Era de un pelaje azul grisáceo. Si tenía que llevarlo a cuestas durante Merlín sabía cuánto, mejor ponerle un nombre...

-Te llamaré Frost.- le dijo el rubio acariciándole el lomo.

El animal ronroneó y se quedó quieto, como si durmiera. Al cabo de un rato Draco se levantó para ir ha hacer los deberes y Frost le siguió hasta la sala común donde sentado en el regazo de su elegido ( N/A ya parece Matrix... xD) volvió a dormirse.

.---------.----------.------------.-----------.

Cuando al día siguiente Draco se despertó y notó como algo caliente y con pelos le rozaba la pierna, todos sus sentidos se despertaron de golpe y alerta, pero cuando se acordó de que a partir de ahora tendría que convivir con un _Soiroma_, se relajó, se levantó y fue a ducharse.

Después se vistió, se peinó su cabello rubio platino, el cual llevaba corto, no más de dos dedos y habiendo cogido su maleta se fue a desayunar.

Todos los que no habían oído la noticia de que el príncipe de Slytherin había sido escogido por un _Soiroma,_ se quedaron bastante sorprendidos de ver al Slytherin con esa especie de gato. Pero los rumores corren rápido, y más en una escuela como aquella, así que no habían pasado cinco minutos que todos sabían qué era ese animal, y qué quería decir que Malfoy tuviera uno siguiéndole a todas partes.

Después del desayuno, tocaba pociones y Draco fue hacia la mazmorra, donde Severus Snape estaba ya sentado detrás de su escritorio y todos los Gryffindors sentados en sus respectivos sitios.

Draco sonrió. No había nada mejor para alegrarle a uno el día, que ver a esos malditos leones ser humillados sin compasión. Pero se acordó de una cosa, tenían que acabar el trabajo de la clase anterior, y eso quería decir que tendría que sentarse con Potter. Y si se sentaba con él, Frost captaría sus vibraciones, y...

-Malfoy! dile a tú _Soiroma_ que me deje!

Draco salió de su ensoñación. Se giró a ver lo que Frost había causado, cuando vio como su _Soiroma_ no paraba de lamerle la cara a Potter sin cesar de ronronear.

Todo el mundo se quedó mirando con cara de no entender lo que sucedía. Todo el mundo menos Snape y Hermione, que sí sabían el por qué del comportamiento del animal.

- Malfoy, Potter, acompáñenme por favor.- dijo el profesor abriendo la puerta.- Los demás que estén en silencio y como vuelva y vea algo fuera de su sitio, lo pagarán caro.

Los dos chicos salieron, seguidos de un profesor Snape más pálido que nunca, si eso era posible.

Draco estaba asustado, sabía qué quería decir que Frost se hubiera comportado así con Potter, y no le gustaba nada. Bueno, sí le gustaba Potter, pero lo que no quería era que todo el mundo lo supiera, y a parte, Potter le odiaba! "Aunque si Frost le ha escogido será por qué tengo alguna oportunidad, no?" se dijo el rubio.

Por su parte, Harry no sabía exactamente lo que pasaba, pero sí podía imaginárselo por la cara que habían puesto Snape y Hermione.

- Señor Malfoy, llévese al señor Potter a una clase vacía y hable con él, pero sólo _hable._

Dicho eso, el profesor entró de nuevo en la clase y dejó a los dos jóvenes solos en el pasillo. Draco haciendo esfuerzos para no entrar otra vez en el aula y degollar a su profesor. A qué se refería con sólo hablar?! No le haría nada a Potter, seguro que acababa muerto antes de poder hacer nada! Y Harry, bueno, ahora no tenía ninguna duda sobre lo que había pasado.

-Vamos?- preguntó Draco, después de respirar hondo tres veces.

El rubio se giró, con su _Soiroma_ siguiéndole, y Harry no tuvo más opción que ir tras ellos.

Caminaron por unos minutos hasta llegar a una clase del segundo piso.

Draco se sentó en una mesa y Frost se le acomodó en su regazo. Harry prefirió quedarse de pie.

Estuvieron un rato callados, ninguno de los dos queriendo empezar esa conversación, que aun sabiendo que todo acabaría bien, su orgullo y su vergüenza no les dejaban emprender.

Después de cinco minutos más sin decir nada, Frost se levantó del regazo de Draco y se fue hacia Harry y empezó a dar vueltas a su alrededor.

-Bueno...- empezó el Slytherin.- Supongo que sabes lo que significa que Frost sólo esté conmigo y contigo. No Potter?

-Se llama Frost? Bonito nombre.- dijo mientras se agachaba y le acariciaba la cabeza al _Soiroma. _- Y sí, creo que sé lo que significa.

- Bien.

Se quedaron callados un rato más.

-Sabes, siempre había creído que lo que decía mi padre sobre los buenos sentimientos era verdad; sólo te hacen débil. Pero ahora veo que no es cierto.- dijo el rubio, levantándose y yendo hacia una ventana. Suspiró y siguió hablando.- He pasado un día con Frost, y con sus lametones y sus caricias me he sentido más querido que en los diecisiete años que llevo viviendo con mis padres.

Harry no le interrumpió. Draco, sí ahora era Draco, estaba muy raro.

- Y es que si no dejas fluir esos buenos sentimientos, entonces sí acabas siendo debil. Por qué no puedes tragarte tú sólo todo lo que te pasa, necesitas un amigo, un padre o una pareja para que te consuele. Si te lo quedas dentro, sin contárselo a nadie, puede que la pena te acabe desbordando y, eso tampoco es bueno.

Puede que al principio no quisiese a nadie a mi lado, pero ahora me he dado cuenta que tener a alguien capaz de alegrarte en los tiempos difíciles, o alguien que ría contigo, es algo muy importante y algo que quiero.

Después de eso, Draco se quedó callado. Frost se le acercó y el rubio se sentó y empezó a acariciarle. Para Harry, esa era una imagen sumamente tierna y se le ocurrió una idea. Sabía que Draco no le diría nada más, pues seguramente, al igual que él, había quedado sorprendido al ver quien sería quien le hiciera feliz en la vida. Aunque Harry, eso, era algo que desde hacía casi un año anhelaba por encima de todo.

- Draco, quieres ir conmigo a la fiesta de mañana?

El Slytherin levantó la mirada. Potter le había llamado _Draco_? Se sintió muy feliz.

-Claro.- contestó mientras se levantaba, dispuesto a marcharse.- Harry.

Abrió la puerta y se fue. Dejando dentro a un Harry contento por haber podido conseguir una cita con Draco.

Después de fantasear un poco sobre la fiesta del día siguiente, Harry se fue hacia el Gran Comedor, donde hacía diez minutos que había empezado la comida.

Miró hacia la mesa de las serpientes, pero no vio el cabello rubio que caracterizaba a Draco. "Por qué se lo debió cortar?"

Ron y Hermione se separaron un poco para hacerle un hueco a Harry, dispuestos a que se sentara allí y les contase todo lo que había pasado. Hermione, le había dicho a Ron lo que significaba el comportamiento del _Soiroma _de Draco hacia Harry, y el pelirrojo estaba impaciente por saber como había acabado todo, aun sabiendo que sus esperanzas de que su amigo y el hurón no acabasen juntos se habían esfumado.

-Vamos, Harry! Cuéntanos cómo te ha ido con Malfoy?

-Bueno...

La verdad es que Harry no sabía que decirles. No quería contarles lo que Draco le había dicho sobre la necesidad de alguien a quien amar, así que lo único que les dijo fue que habían quedado para la fiesta del día siguiente.

-Has quedado con él? Pero... todo el mundo os verá!

-Ron! todo el mundo lo sabe!.- dijo Harry mirando a su alrededor y captando miradas fugaces de todos lados.

-Sí, la verdad es que si el _Soiroma_ no hubiese mostrado... la elección, por decirlo de alguna manera, en clase de pociones nadie lo sabría pero ahora... Todo séptimo de Slytherin y Gryffindor lo ha visto y bueno, ya sabéis como corren los rumores en esta escuela...

Harry empezó a comer. No tenía hambre, lo hacía mecánicamente. Su mente estaba pensando en Draco.

Y Draco estaba pensando en Harry.

Después de la charla había ido a su habitación, no tenía ganas de comer, así que fue a sentarse a su cama y ponerse a pensar.

Siempre habían corrido rumores de que ellos dos estaban emparejados. Al principio no le gustaron nada, después aprendió a convivir con ellos, para luego... desear que fueran ciertos. Cómo había sucedido ese cambio de pensamiento no lo sabía, sólo sabía que en algún punto de su vida reconoció que no odiaba a Potter, que si lo seguía molestando era sólo para formar parte de su vida, para de alguna forma ser un recuerdo duradero de ese chico de ojos verdes, y aunque lo había conseguido, no estaba muy orgulloso de ello... Pero ahora, ahora se le había presentado la oportunidad de estar con Harry. Aunque bien mirado, no era una oportunidad, sino una especie de orden; si no se juntaban, no serían felices...

---oooOOOooo---

Harry estaba esperando fuera del local donde se celebraba la fiesta de despedida de los de séptimo. Que por qué era en mayo? pues por qué dentro de unas semanas tendrían que empezar a estudiar para los EXTASIS y no podrían perder tiempo en fiestas, está claro.

El Gryffindor se había vestido con unos pantalones negros un poco ajustados y una camiseta verde de la selección irlandesa de Quidditch. Se había quitado las gafas y se había puesto lentillas, el pelo, por desgracia, lo llevaba tan despeinado como siempre o incluso peor.

La fiesta hacía un cuarto de hora que había empezado y ni rastro del rubio Slytherin. No creía que lo hubiese dejado plantado, sabiendo como era Draco seguro quería hacer una entrada espectacular o había perdido el tiempo en escoger la mejor ropa del armario, y seguro la más cara también.

"Un Malfoy siempre es un Malfoy, tenga sentimientos o no." se decía Harry justo en el momento en el que una silueta se recortaba en el camino que conducía a la discoteca. Como no, iba seguido de Frost.

Draco se fue acercando, y cuando las luces de la entrada al local le alcanzaron, Harry tuvo que aguantar la respiración. El Slytherin llevaba el pelo de punta, una camisa con los primeros botones desabrochados, de un color azul muy fuerte, casi negro. Llevaba unos pantalones tejanos bastante apretados con algún que otro corte. No era nada del otro mundo, pero para Harry era la visión misma de un Dios.

-Entramos?.- preguntó el rubio, sonriendo internamente por la cara que ponía Harry.

Éste sólo atinó a asentir y siguió al rubio dentro del local. El _Soiroma,_ se quedó fuera. Su instinto le decía que su ayuda había acabado.

Los dos chicos se fueron a sentar en dos sitios vacíos de la barra lejos de la multitud. Ninguno decía nada, sólo miraba a sus compañeros bailar. Pero después de casi veinte minutos, Draco se cansó, se levantó y le preguntó a Harry para bailar.

-Claro.- contestó el Gryffindor, poniéndose ligeramente rojo.

Pero al pisar el suelo de la pista la canción marchosa que hasta el momento había estado sonando se acabó y dejó paso a una de lenta. Se quedaron mirando, queriendo bailar pero sin saber si podían acercarse al otro.

_You look into my eyes _

_I go out of my mind_

_I can't see anything _

_Cos this love's got me blind_

_I can't help myself_

_I can't break this spell _

_I can't even try _

-Por favor... Somos mayorcitos...- dijo Draco suspirando.

Y acto seguido pasó sus brazos por la cintura de Harry y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de éste, su nariz rozando el cuello del Gryffindor.

Harry reaccionó después de unos segundos y también puso sus manos en la cintura del otro, acercándole más a él.

_I'm in over my head _

_You got under my skin_

_I got no strength at all _

_In the state that I'm in _

_And my knees are weak _

_And my mouth can't speak _

_Fell too far this time _

Draco levantó un poco la cabeza, lamió el lóbulo de la oreja de Harry y le dijo:

- Te quiero, Frost tenía razón.

-Yo también te quiero.

_Baby, I'm too_

_lost in you_

_Caught in you_

_Lost in everything about you _

_So deep, I can't sleep _

_I can't think _

_I just think about the things that you do (you do) _

_I'm too lost in you (Too lost in you) _

Frost notó como las vibraciones que despedía su elegido habían cambiado, ahora siendo mucho más constantes, más felices. Su trabajo había acabado, así que se fue hacia la cabaña de Hagrid. Éste al verlo volver, sin rastro alguno de la presencia de Draco cerca, avisó al director.

Dumbledore recibió la noticia con una sonrisa. Sabía que traer a los _Soiroma_ y hacer una clase con ellos sería bueno, sobre todo para dos chiquillos en especial.

La canción se acabó, pero los chicos no se querían separar. Se miraron y guiados por una fuerza invisible se fueron acercando el uno a los labios del otro hasta encontrarse. Después de eso no pudieron hacer otra cosa que besarse, y no parar. O eso hubiesen hecho de no ser por las miradas que notaron encima suyo. Casi todos los asistentes de la fiesta les estaban mirando.

Draco gruñó y cogiendo por la muñeca a Harry, se lo llevó a fuera.

Cuando salieron , Draco se apoyó en una pared.

-Es que no tienen vida propia? no podrían meterse en sus asuntos?

-Draco, donde está Frost?- preguntó Harry al ver la ausencia del animal.

-Pues... no sé.- pero entonces se acordó del por qué Frost estaba con él.- Supongo que si ha acabado el trabajo, volverá con los suyos.- No pudo dejar de decir esas palabras sin un deje de tristeza, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Harry.

-Le acabaste cogiendo cariño, eh?

Le dijo mientras le abrazaba por la espalda y apoyaba su barbilla en el hombro del rubio.

- Pero si quieres ya te compraré un gato....- acabó el Gryffindor dejando ir una carcajada.

-No quiero un gato.- dijo Draco dándose la vuelta y quedando cara a cara con Harry.- te quiero a ti.

Se volvieron a besar, esta vez con más pasión y deseo. Y cuando se separaron no pudieron hacer más que dirigirse al castillo, a la habitación de uno de los dos, y demostrar ese amor del que decían se profesaban.

**---oooOOOooo---**

**FIN**

FREE TALK

Holaa!!! Bueno, este es un fic k hice para laorden de las mortífagas....jeje espero k os haya gustado. n.n A mi la verdad, sip.

Sinto dejarlo así, sin esplicar k hacían en la habitación..... po esk no em sentía con ánimos de hacer un Lemmon....

Ah! la canción, es de Sugababes, y se llama Too lost in you. A mi me gusta mucho, pk sale en la peli de Love Actually y bueno, esta peli me ENCANTA!!!! xD

Espero k os haya gustado!!!! Dejadme un reviucito ok???? acias n.n

dewwwwww chaoooooooo beshooossssss

niea. ( Pervertidora de iguales, como dice Lucero-chan xD)

_----We knew all the answers and we shouted them like anthems ---- "Can't come quikly enough" de Scissor Sisters _


End file.
